


Will You Marry Me?

by ctbn60



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctbn60/pseuds/ctbn60
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark, Lex a romantic dinner on the beach... and a wedding band.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Marry Me?

_  
**Smallville Art: Will You Marry Me?**   
_   
Title: Will You Marry Me?  
Artist: [](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/profile)[ **ctbn60**](http://ctbn60.livejournal.com/)     
Pairings/characters: Clex Clark/Lex  
Rating: G  
Warnings: None  
Spoilers: None  
Prompts: Free Space  
For: Clex Bingo / [](http://clexmas.livejournal.com/profile)[ **clexmas**](http://clexmas.livejournal.com/)  

Short Summary: Clark, Lex a romantic dinner on the beach... and a wedding band.

  
Disclaimers: They do not belong to me. Only each other.

Credits: The caps used were done by me or they were promotional photographs by WB. Check my resource page for credits on other things that might have been used.  Click on the photo below for a link to the larger image.

  
  
[   
](http://i578.photobucket.com/albums/ss230/ctbn60/Smallville%20Drawing%20Mannips/ClexWillYouMarryMe.jpg)   
  
---  
  
  



End file.
